


Lead Her Home

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix's ghost watches over Delphi in Azkaban.





	

It broke her heart to see her this way, but at the same time she felt a violent sense of pride of what her daughter had done, the attempt to bring the Dark Lord back had failed and Delphi was paying the price but, she Bellatrix, had paid one the same years before. She had sat in the same prison, in a stone cell like the one the young woman she was watching over sat in now, and she had lived though it, Delphi would too. 

The wardens were kinder now than when she had been an inmate, they didn’t beat or rape, they didn’t talk to Delphi at all, maybe that was worse, the complete lack of human contact. So Bella tried to comfort the woman but it was no use, she wasn’t permitted to do so and in that fact, Delphi couldn’t see or hear her, couldn't feel her embrace but sometimes, in the dead of night when the only sound was the sea outside, Bella sitting dutifully at her daughters side would see Delphi’s eyes scan the cell, falling on her and staring, hand reaching out and grasping at nothing.. not nothing, her mother.. their hands met but Delphi only felt a cold draft though she didn’t pull away.  
“Mummy.. is that you?” a white mist of breath in the freezing air, only one, even as Bella responded with a soft whispered ‘yes, my little star.’ 

Delphi slept more peacefully that night and Bella moved closer. And so it stayed that way through the years, though Delphi couldn’t see her, couldn’t hear her, she could feel her now, not her touches but her presence and it comforted her in a world were no one had sort to do so, where no one had cared for her, her mother stayed until the end and was there when she took her last breath laying on the small cot in the same cell, Bellatrix was there to take her hand, and lead her home.


End file.
